Nature Calling
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Ranger decides it time to make Babe his forever...


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Another challenge answer...Melanie and Margaret issued on the FB page, Babe and Plum Family Challenges... Check the page out if you like JE challenges!

Nature Calling

RPOV

Today I was maning up. I was pulling my head out of my ass and making Stephanie Plum mine. I had it all planned out, as well as multiple other plans. You can never be too careful where my Babe is concerned. When you planned to go right with her, God laughs and takes you left.

I told her to be ready to go for a picnic with me today and I would pick her up at ten. She had been a little down lately and I was afraid I would lose her if I didn't act now.

She and the cop went their separate ways almost a year ago. She didn't date or really go out with anyone since.

She began working for me full time and I watched her change and grow, both mentally and physically. I am so proud of her.

I had honestly been expecting her to move on with out me, so I pulled back a little. I was able to use her being my employee as an excuse.

After nearly a year, I began to notice a longing in her eyes when I was nearby. I watched as that longing slowly dimmed and the light from within her begin to die a little.

I knew then that it was time to pull her all the way in or lose her completely. I had everything set up, all the contingency plans too.

I pulled on my dark blue slacks and cream colored shirt. I let my hair fall down around my shoulders and put the diamond stud in my ear. I was pulling out all the stops today.

On my way to the garage I think I was stopped by almost every single one of my men asking what was going on. Since I sent the email out saying I would be off line for the next thirty days. I would either be celebrating with the woman I loved, or nursing my wounded heart. No matter what, I would need those thirty days.

I arrive at her door and knock at ten on the nose. I think we both were surprised when she answered. Her because I was wearing something other than black, and I knocked; me because she was up and ready to go. I knew she liked to sleep in on her days off.

"I'm ready to go. Are you going to tell me who we're after?" She asked me.

"Babe," I said with a gentle smile.

I know I frustrate the hell out of her when I answer that way. She probably thought I did it on purpose, but honestly I was tongue tied around her.

She just sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Let's get this done. There is Ben and Jerry's in my freezer and it's my cheat day. _I just want to veg out on my couch, for the fiftith Saturday evening in a row._ "

I don't think she meant to say that last bit out loud, but she did and it was rather bitter sounding.

"I figured you would have a date with someone by now." I tell her.

"Nope. Not a single bite from the entire sea. I've resigned myself to being single. Men are either intimidated by me or want to change me. Mr. Perfect maybe out there, but I'm pretty sure it's just a fantasy."

Then she begins what I assume is to be an internal rant.

" _Of course it doesn't help that the man I've been in love with for years only wants me as a fuck buddy, and not even that anymore. Freaking bastard. Tell me you're gonna ruin me for all other men and do it, now I get to be miserable and alone for the rest of my damn life. Maybe I should get a couple of cats."_

We drive a few more miles before she speaks again.

"Probably, you should take me home. I may not be up for a capture or surveillance anyway."

"Steph, were going on a picnic, just like I said. There is no job today."

"What's the game, Ranger? We don't do anything like this unless it's work related, we never have before. I need to know the new rules here or I can't play it right." She says with a huff.

"No, games. No, rules. Just you and I spending time together."

" _You_ don't just hang out and spend time with someone," she tells me rather pointedly.

"Today I do. I want to talk to you about some changes I'd like to make in my life."

She sits looking out of the window for the rest of the thirty five minute drive. I pull into the back side of my property. Where my house or as she calls it, the bat cave, sits on the other end of the one hundred and forty eight acres.

"Where are we, Ranger? This is beautiful."

I love the look of awe when she sees some of the horses grazing in the pasture on the other side of the fence.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

I take her hand and help her out of the car. I keep a hold of it as we walk towards a slightly wooded area that has a field and a small creek with an old wooden bridge across it, on the other side.

She spots the picnic that I had Hector set up as we were on our way there. I guided her over to the blanket and sat down, tugging her into my lap.

"Babe, I realized that there has been something missing in my life. Even though it has been right in front of me for so long, I tried to push it away. I want to find out if I can ever regain it."

"What would that be?"

"The woman I _**love**_."

"I really don't think I'd be the best peron to help you get her back," she tells me softly.

"That's where your wrong. You see, this beautiful blue eyed brunett walked into my life nearly three years ago. I haven't been the same since. She makes me complete. She is the other half of me. I think I may have pushed her away for the last time though and I'm afraid that she no longer wants me the same way I want her."

"She'd be the biggest idiot not to."

"I love her with everything in me. I know that she never wants to get married again or have children. She has told me that so many times, but I want it all with her and only her."

"She is a very lucky woman. You should take me home and go tell her that. It maybe that she was just afraid you'd reject her if she ever told you that. I'm sure you told her the same things you've told me. Life not lending itself...not family material... don't do relationships... ring, no. Condom, yes. So, maybe she was trying to let you know that she didn't need a ring or children as long as she had you."

I just look at her trying to read her body language and gauge what she is feeling. I hear her mutter under her breath

 _At least that's what I was doing, when I told you those things._

I tilt her head up to mine, so that I can look her in the eye when I say what I have to say.

"Babe, I love you. I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long. I don't want someday with you, I want forever. I want children with you. Please, make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me. Here, today."

Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "Yes."

We stood up and Hector came forward, handing her a bouquet of lilacs that he had put together for her.

She finally sees the bridge and Judge Thompson standing at the top of it. It is decorated with flowers and ribbons. She sighed happily as we made our way towards him. The weeping willows stretching their branches out over the entire bridge, making the perfect altar for the two of us.

We sign the license and Judge Thompson begins the short and simple ceremony. Hector is our only witness and is taking pictures of us. I'm glad I had asked her to wear my favorite sundress of hers. The soft yellow of it makes her eyes brighter.

Soon I heard that I could kiss my bride. I leaned her back over my arm and kissed her tenderly, with all the love I had for her.

I pulled her upright and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink color.

"I love you Mrs. Manoso."

"I love you Mr. Manoso."


End file.
